Most of sauna stoves with a lid are constructed as presented in FIG. 1. The lid 11 of a sauna stove has a steam opening 12 that is a downwards convergent cone. For closing the lid there is a hatch 13 sized as the steam opening 12 and shaped suitable thereto. The lid covers a stone space 14 of the sauna stove, in which there are stones 15.
In known lid structures of sauna stoves, force transmission organs of a lid lifting mechanism are positioned inside the lid structure or behind the sauna stove. FIG. 2 shows a solution in which at rear part of the lid 21, behind a mantle 20 that forms a stone drum, there is an axle 22 in which an opening arm 23 is fixed and pulling or pushing which arm an opening motor 24 opens or closes the sauna stove.
FIG. 3 shows a known a glass lid equipped sauna stove with a glass lid 31 of a size of the exterior mantle 20 of the sauna stove, which glass lid 31 is pivoted at the rear edge of the sauna stove like a lid of a freezer. For opening the lid, two glass supporters 33 are attached to the lid axle 22. The glass has holes aligned with holes in the supporters and underneath the glass there is a correspondingly holed backing strip 34. The glass remains sandwiched between the supporter and the backing strip. In the axle of the lid there is attached an opening arm 35 with which the opening motor 24 opens or closes the sauna stove.
A disadvantage of this solution is the holes in the glass. The holes are made as a separate processing step in a finished glass. The holes incur costs and form a discontinuity in the glass. The glass is susceptible to fracturing through the holes.
Another disadvantage is caused by thermal expansion of metal. When cold, the holes in the glass and supporters are aligned. When hot, e.g. at 300° C., the supporters stretch and the position of the holes changes. This can be compensated by making large holes in both the glass and supporters so that fixing screws have space for movement. Then the problem is that the glass should not sag but it has to be somehow tightened between the supporters. Then friction may be created between the glass and supporters, which may cause tensions in the glass and break it. Abrasion of the glass against the supporters tightened against it may easily wear in the glass smudgy abrasion marks.